Fortune
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: "Is there perhaps something you should be telling your beeeest god frieeend ? Is my little 'Yori growing up? Thinking she might have to worry about protection?" "I-" Hiyori was blushing bright red. "I'm thinking I should've worried about it before..." she quietly admitted.


Hiyori didn't know how to react as she looked at the stick in her hand.

She was pregnant. With Yato's child.

On one hand, she was happy, of course. In her early twenties and being with Yato for just over a year now, Hiyori had had dreams about getting married, raising a family, and spending her life with the one she loved.

Of course, she thought those things had been mostly impossible due to, well, her being human and Yato being a god. Yato didn't exist as far as the government was concerned, so marriage wasn't exactly possible. Legal marriage, anyway. They knew they didn't have forever together, since she was eventually going to age and grow old and pass away while Yato would remain the same. She couldn't even really introduce him to her friends and family because every time she did, they'd forget about Yato the moment he left.

Not that they'd exactly announced their relationship. Yukine knew and they were pretty sure Kofuku and Daikoku had figured it out, but there was a taboo just with Hiyori being friendly with the far shore at all, let alone if it was discovered she was in a relationship with a god. And now pregnant with his baby.

Which brought her to the other hand. How was this even possible? She didn't even think that gods could get other _gods_ pregnant, let alone _humans!_

**oOo**

"Kofuku..." Hiyori nervously started, staring straight down at her tea. It was the perfect time to ask. Yato and Yukine had been out on a job since early this morning and Daikoku just left for groceries, so they were the only ones home. "I was just..."

"Hm? Something wrong, 'Yori?"

"I... Is it..." Hiyori choked on her breath. "_Is it possible for a god to get a human pregnant_?" she asked in a loud whisper, as if worried someone would overhear.

Kofuku looked stunned for a second before a smug grin spread across her face. She sat down next to Hiyori, laying an arm against the girl's shoulders. "It's totally possible! Not exactly common, I'm sure you realize, but it's happened!"

Hiyori felt a wave of anxiousness flood her, but the flutter in her heart was happy and excited.

"Why~?" Kofuku continued, with a bit of singsong to her voice. "Is there perhaps something you should be telling your beeeest god frieeend~? Is my little 'Yori growing up? Thinking she might have to worry about protection?"

"I-" Hiyori was blushing bright red. "I'm thinking I should've worried about it before..." she quietly admitted.

The grin slipped from Kofuku's face and her eyes widened. "You mean..."

Hiyori nodded.

"You're pregnant?"

Hiyori laid her head on the table, hiding her face.

"Yato?"

She nodded against the table. "He doesn't know yet." Hiyori mumbled.

"Well then why were you asking me if it was possible?" Kofuku laughed. "Obviously it is!"

"The test could've been a fluke! I dunno! But I'm kinda freaking out!" Hiyori shouted, still blushing.

"Why?"

"What? What do you mean 'why'!? I'm pregnant with a god's child! A god that no one knows exists and no one knows I'm even dating! It's not like Yato and I can really get married and raise a family together! And what will he think? Does he even wanna be a dad? What about Yukine, and Kazuma, and everyone else!? What about my family and human friends?"

Kofuku took Hiyori's hand. "I think you're worrying too much, Hiyori."

"But-"

The god put a finger to Hiyori's lips. "Listen, do you love Yato?" Hiyori nodded. "Does Yato love you?" she nodded again, tears forming in her eyes. "Are you happy?" Without hesitation, Hiyori nodded once more. "Then you don't need to freak out about the rest. You've made it through plenty, I think you can handle motherhood," she added with a chuckle.

"Thank you..." Hiyori mumbled.

"Yeah, you should be thanking me!" Kofuku laughed, "I helped you even after you hid your relationship from me!"

"Well! We-" Hiyori groaned. "It's not like I can tell my parents! They'll forget about Yato the moment he leaves, although they certainly won't forget about me being pregnant with no husband in sight..."

"I think you're forgetting how the far shore thing works. If you keep bringing him over and keep mentioning Yato around them, they'll at least keep remembering that you have a boyfriend."

"Okay, okay, but Yato also didn't want Daikoku to-" Hiyori groaned and put her face in her hands. "Oh no, he's going to kill him."

Kofuku giggled, "Yup!"

Hiyori just groaned again.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Kofuku asked.

"No, I haven't gone to the doctor at all yet. I only just found out yesterday."

Kofuku nodded her understanding. She closed her eyes as if in thought before suddenly grinning and grabbing Hiyori in a bear hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you, 'Yori!" she squealed. "I'm so excited to see all the tiny Yatos and Hiyoris running around!"

Hiyori laughed awkwardly. "Hold on, hold on, it's only the one!"

"So far," Kofuku teased.

Before Hiyori could respond, the ringing of her cellphone interrupted them.

"_Hiyoooriiii_!" Yato's voice called through the phone before he suddenly popped by her side with Yukine next to him. "Heyyy! Made more money this morning!" he told her excitedly, holding his wine bottle and shaking it, the coins inside clinking.

When Hiyori didn't respond, he cocked his head in confusion. She just stared at him, not knowing what to say. It was the first time she'd seen him since learning about the baby.

Kofuku just looked between them, giggling and squealing happily.

"Hey- Hello, Yato. Yukine," Hiyori struggled out.

"What's wrong, Hiyori?" Yato asked. "Why are you and Kofuku being so weird? Well, I guess that's kinda normal for Kofuku, but-"

"YOU'REHAVINGABABY!" Kofuku suddenly shouted, bounding up and hugging Yato in her excitement.

Yato was just confused, not understanding a word of what she'd said, but Yukine was able to decipher her yelling.

"You WHAT!?" the regalia burst out, looking like he was about to clobber Yato.

"What!? What'd I do!? Hiyoriiii do you know what they're talking about?"

Hiyori still couldn't seem to speak, so she just stared down at her hands, sitting neatly in her lap, as her face flushed a bright red.

"YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW, YATO!" Yukine continued to shout.

"Hey! What's with all the yelling!?" Daikoku steamed as he arrived to the home, his arms full of groceries.

"YATO GOT HIYORI PREGNANT!" Both Yukine and Kofuku shouted, with frustration and glee, respectively.

"I _WHAT_!?"

"YOU _WHAT_!?"

Yato looked to the still-blushing and silent Hiyori with wide-eyes and a slacked jaw, an expression she'd only seen on him twice before; when she gave him his shrine, and the first time she admitted she loved him.

But it was only for a moment before he had to run from Yukine and Daikoku's rage.

**oOo**

Not too long later, when everyone had calmed down, Daikoku ushered them to sit down at the table. Yato and Hiyori still hadn't spoken to each other, and the former was currently sulking about the whacks he'd been given.

Daikoku groaned and rubbed his palm on his face. "So you two are..."

Hiyori nodded, "Dating," she squeaked out. Yato was still silent, and now laid his head on the table. She could feel his gaze on her, though.

"It's not like we didn't guess as much, Daikii," Kofuku giggled, cuddling up to her regalia.

Daikoku nodded shortly, eyes still closed in thought.

"Well, I'm happy for you," he told Hiyori.

The girl gaped. "What? You're not... Mad?"

"No, I'm not mad! Why would I be mad!?

"Then what was all the hitting for!?" Yato shouted.

Daikoku just took a drink of tea, ignoring the god.

"I'm not mad, Hiyori. It's wonderful you're having a baby. I mean, you could've chosen the _father_ a bit better, but you'll be a great mother."

Yato mumbled something under his breath and laid on the table again, but surprised the group by not having an outburst at Daikoku's tease.

"But you're really going to have a baby!?" Yukine asked excitedly.

"What, you're suddenly all happy now, too?" Yato grumbled at him with a glare.

"I'm happy for Hiyori. Mad at you for being such an irresponsible god."

"Hey, I didn't know this was possible!"

"That's what makes you irresponsible!"

"Enough yelling! Yato, how have you been a god for this many years and not known it was possible? Yukine, it's not like you probably knew, either," Daikoku retorted, trying to break up their spat.

"Well if I was gonna... _do it_ with someone, I would try to find out whether or not I could get them pregnant!" Yukine shouted.

"It's not like we planned to... _do it..._ It just kinda happened one night! We weren't thinking!"

"Yato!" Hiyori whined, flushing brightly again as he talked about their love life.

"ENOUGH! NO YELLING IN MY HOUSE!" Daikoku yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

**oOo**

The rest of the afternoon, drifting into evening, was spent lying around in Kofuku's living room. After the group had calmed down, Hiyori found Yato latching himself to her.

"I love you, Hiyoriii," he told her, a grin on his face, his arms wrapped around her from behind, and his nose snuggling against her shoulder. "I love you sooo much."

"I love you, too," Hiyori squeaked out, cheeks red as she glanced at the other people in the room, not used to their relationship being out in the open.

He moved a hand to her stomach and rubbed it lovingly. "And I love you, toooo~"

Hiyori relaxed as he kissed her cheek and smiled warmly.

"I'm gonna make the same promise I made your mother," he said, still addressing Hiyori's stomach. "I'm gonna make you the happiest kid in the world."

Hiyori grinned and moved her hand to hold his, still resting on her stomach.

She blushed brightly again as Kofuku let out an "awww" and reminded Hiyori that they weren't alone.

Yato, shameless as he was, just took Hiyori's cheek and turned her towards him so he could kiss her properly.

"Hey, just because everyone knows, doesn't mean we need to see you being all lovey-dovey!" Yukine told them, but chuckling despite his words.

"Speak for yourself!" Kofuku giggled. I've been waiting for this to happen for too long!" Hiyori watched Daikoku pat his lady's shoulder as a means of telling her to calm down a bit, but the corner of his lips was definitely ticked up, smiling as he saw two of his closest friends so happy together.

Yato just stuck his tongue out at them before taking her hand and pulling her upstairs to he and Yukine's room.

He was quick to lay on her lap, leaving lazy kisses on Hiyori's stomach through her shirt. He then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend again and snuggled into her.

Hiyori smiled adoringly at him and started running her fingers through his hair. After a minute or so of comfortable silence, though, Yato let out a sniffle and Hiyori looked down in surprise. He sniffed again before turning his face out of her shirt and giving her a watery grin, a single year running down his cheek.

"You're so-" he started, holding her cheek. "You give me so much, Hiyori. Sometimes I wonder which of us is really the divine one."

"I think you're giving me too much credit," she chuckled.

Yato shook his head. "You became my first follower, you helped me find Yukine, you gave me a _shrine_, and _love_, and now-" he choked on his words. "Now a _baby!_"

"You gave me a family, too, Yato."

"You could've had a family without meeting me," he mumbled.

"But I _want_ a family with you, not anyone else," she reminded him with a smile. "And I don't just mean the baby. Yukine, Kofuku, Daikoku, and _especially_ you... You're all family. I can't imagine what I'd be like without you guys," she told him before kissing him softly, the god quickly responding.

"I love you, Hiyori," he mumbled against her lips before pecking her nose.

Hiyori giggled, "I love you, too, Yato. Very much." She took his lips again.

"Ew, gross!" Yukine teased, leaning on the frame of the open door. "Get a room!"

"I'm _in_ my room!" Yato growled, irritated at the regalia and tossing a pillow at him.

"It's my room, too," Yukine reminded him with a smirk. "And I had a long day, all the work I did, so I'm going to sleep!"

Yato glared at the boy, who responded with a stuck-out tongue to match what the god had done earlier.

"Whatever," Yato finally responded, waving flippantly. "We have other things to do, anyway!" Neither Yukine nor Hiyori got another word in before Yato was dragging his girlfriend downstairs and out the door.

Yato tossed a grin to her as he slowed his quick pace so she could walk comfortably. "Let's go out to eat to celebrate!" he suggested. "And then we'll start figuring out what we gotta do for the baby!"

How could she have been worried? She had so much good fortune in her life, and having a child with the one she loved only added to it.

_Fortune, huh? Kōun... I like that_. Hiyori grinned.

Things could only get better from here, she decided, smiling widely as she walked with Yato, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**Ahhh I've been working on this for a while now. College kept me busy, haha.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
